Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan
by TiNa-Potter-HHr
Summary: Harry y Hermione deciden terminar su relación, pero hay cosas que no tienen final, solo pausas. no soy buena para los sumarysHHr NevilleLuna
1. Chapter 1

**Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan**

_Dedicado a:_

_Gecy: por ayudarme siempre con sus consejos._

_Pato: por aguantarme cuando ya ni yo me banco_

_La luz de mis ojos: porque aunque él no lo sepa, inspira mi vida y la llena de color._

Prólogo

-Harry, tenemos que hablar-le decía por teléfono una Hermione totalmente amargada.

Habían transcurrido 4 meses desde que se graduaron de Hogwarts y 5 desde que Voldembort había dejado de existir. Todo estaba técnicamente bien, que podía pasar de malo? Exactamente esa es la pregunta que antecede al desastre (N/A: y que alguien se atreva a negármelo…!!). Desde hacia 4 meses y medio que Harry y Hermione estaban saliendo, al principio todo era hermoso y perfecto, pero con el tiempo el amor se fue deteriorando y cada vez eran mas largos y mas fríos los silencios incómodos entre ellos.

Esa llamada, la de su novia, le indicaba al ojiverde que había llegado el momento que ambos estaban evitando…

-Yo, c-creo que debemos t-terminar lo nuestro- decía la chica con la voz entrecortada - Ya no es lo mismo y tu lo sabes- ella estaba abrazada a uno de sus almohadones (gesto que repetía cada vez que se encontraba totalmente nerviosa y desesperada) y sentada en uno de los sillones de su departamento, Harry estaba en el sillón justo en frente, pocos centímetros los separaban, sin embargo jamás se habían sentido tan lejos

-Lo se, pero…podríamos intentar cambiarlo, mejorar las cosas entre nosotros…

-No Harry, solo lograríamos lastimarnos mas, no lo hagas peor de lo que ya es.

-Esta bien mi am-…amiga, puedo decirte amiga aun no?- el chico rogaba porque diga que sí, sería horrible cruzarse con ella en la academia de aurores sin poderla tratar aunque sea como una amiga

-Claro Harry, amigos-contesto haciendo una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, Harry asintió también "sonriendo" y se dirigió a la salida.

-Adiós

-Adiós- Harry le fue a dar un beso en los labios, pero reacciono y le beso ligeramente su mejilla.

Cerró la puerta del departamento y caminando bajo la lluvia se dirigió hacia su casa, sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas. Mientras que en el mismo momento en el interior del hogar Hermione estallaba en llanto.

SPOILERS

-…y como no puedes enfrentarte a él decides irte a Francia, no? Ya veo, y yo soy el cobarde…

ºººººººº

-…y recuerda que el fénix renace de sus cenizas…

---------------------------------------

Holaaa!!! Que les pareció??? Sí, ya se que es todo muy corto, confuso y dramático, pero ya se van a aclarar las cosas, recuerden: esto es sólo el prólogo!! Bueno, espero que e sigan leyendo! Y dejen reviews y criticas constructivas!! No puedo solucionar los problemas cuando no se cuales son!!!

Los kieroooo!!

Se me cuidan!!!

Tina!


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: De verdad creen que los personajes me pertenecen?? Ustedes mas que nadie deberían saber que si me pertenecieran no tendría que estar rogando a mis padres para que me compren una tarjeta para el celular xD… los personajes son de Jo, los uso sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirme mientras espero que empiece "Caiga Quien Caiga"! (Te queremos, Mario, te queremos!)

_**Dedicado a:**_

_Mario Pergolini y Pablo Echarri: porque si el programa el primero no estaría tan tarde y la novela del último no sería tan aburrida y tonta, no tendría tiempo para escribir este capitulo…_

_Gecy: por ayudarme siempre con sus consejos…_

_Pato: por aguantarme cuando ya ni yo me banco…_

_Ponchis y Lúcia: porque cuando todos me apuntaron y criticaron ellas, como buenas hijas me defendieron, las quiero y siempre voy a estar para defenderlas a ustedes…soy su madre adoptiva y su abogada gratis! ..._

_Mapache: porque si no le doy su "chirolita" me siento egoísta y con mucho peso encima! Te quiero! Ponte las pilas que mi hija te está esperando!..._

_Kevin: gracias por todos los paquetes de mentitas! Idolo! nn ..._

_La luz de mis ojos: porque aunque él no lo sepa, inspira mi vida y la llena de color…._

**_DEDICACION ESPECIAL: a la gente de La Web De Harry: Gracias! Con sus muchos reviews me han ayudado mucho, nunca cambien! Los voy a llevar en mi corazón…SIEMPRE!..._**

Capítulo 1

"_En Un Mundo Gobernado Por Los Estúpidos"_

Se acomodó la capa para que la lluvia deje de mojar su cabello mientras esperaba que la persona que el le había prometido que llegaría se hiciera presente. Justo cuando estaba empezando a dudar de su palabra una figura encapuchada se acercó hacia él, no entendía porque pero no podía verle la cara, era como si una sombra le tapara la cara. La figura le dio un papel, sonrió al reconocer su letra, cuando le quiso agradecer a "eso" se dio cuenta de que la figura ya no estaba, extrañado comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la dirección que indicaba el papelito.

Si había algo que odiaba era a esa profesora, no tenia ningún respeto por la autoridad que le había sido otorgada, como podía llegar la mayoría de los días tarde! Hacía ya cinco minutos que su clase de "Ocultamiento y Correcto Camuflaje" debería haber empezado. Estúpida vieja.

Hermione se sorprendió a si misma, de verdad había llamado "Estúpida" y "vieja" a una profesora"? Bueno, decirlo, no lo había dicho, pero lo había pensado. Atemorizada descubrió que el estrés que hacia días estaba sufriendo comenzaba a tener consecuencias, y todo por culpa de la nueva "parejita feliz" del curso.

Flashback

Hermione esperaba a que Ron saliera de la academia de aurors, ella ya había salido pero el pelirrojo tenia que hablar con el profesor sobre una clase a la cual no había concurrido y estaba demorando bastante. Pero no le molestaba, de hecho, Ron siempre se demoraba en toso, Lavender siempre se quejaba de eso. El problema era que Harry Potter y Lisa Simpson (N/A: xD luego van a descubrir porque el nombre) estaban sentados en las escaleras hablando muy "acarameladamente", y es, debía admitirlo, le causaba una punzada de celos insoportable. Intento mirar hacia la puerta nuevamente para despejarse justo cuando el chico Weasley se hacía presente. Pero la cara de desconcierto de este al observar el lugar en el que se encontraba su ex novio hizo que ella volviera a mirarlo… y ahí los vio… Harry y Lisa estaban besándose apasionadamente. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas desapareció del lugar.

Fin Flashback

"Estúpida pareja" pensó mientras miraba como Simpson acariciaba el pelo del chico de la cicatriz.

Hermione giro la cabeza nuevamente hacia la puerta esperando que la profesora cruzara por esa puerta para poder así concentrar su mente en la clase y no en "los dos tortolitos en celo".

Justo en ese momento la puerta sea abrió, pero no era la profesora, era el director de la academia, con sus ojos recorrió la habitación como buscando algo, hasta que posó su mirada en ella.

-Hermione, podríamos hablar un momento?

Sintiendo la mirada de todos posada en ella, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ella siguió caminando bajo la lluvia pensando en todo lo que él le había dicho el día de su despedida, suspiro, de verdad no quería recordarlo. Y ella que había pensado que él era el chico más tierno del mundo, el único capaz de hacerle olvidar a todos los estúpidos que la habían lastimado. Pero no, él se había alejado de ella diciéndole que sólo la había usado, que en realidad nunca la había querido, y que era una loca.

Al recordar eso comenzó caminar más rápido, cuanto mas rápido pudiera llegar al lugar en que él la esperaba y partirle la cara mejor.

Mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba se encontraba frente a la dirección del papelito, dejo escapar un gemido lastimero, quería llegar rápido, pero todavía no había podido preparar su mente para el instante en el que volviera a tenerlo frente a su cara.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Para ser una casa eso era demasiado extraño, en las paredes había estantes con sustancias que ella no había visto en su vida. Le hubiera gustado seguir explorando pero un portazo detrás de ella hizo que se gire rápidamente. Ahí estaba él, había entrado por la misma puerta que ella, la miraba serio. Al verlo ella se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba dejando de latir, y además, se dio cuenta de que tenia unas increíbles ganas de besarlo, y que jamás había dejado de estar enamorada de el.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la academia nerviosa, se dirigía hacia el aula para tomar sus cosas e irse ya que la reunión había durado más de lo que esperaba y hacia 5 minutos que el horario de clases había concluido. Pero unas risitas hicieron que se detenga en la puerta. Abrió lentamente y pudo ver a Harry y a Lisa… ¿Qué hacían ellos dos ahí? …No pudo pensarlo mucho ya que en ese momento Harry besaba su cuello.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… ¿tan pronto había roto su promesa?

-Flashback-

Harry besaba su cuello y Hermione sonreía.

-Sabes amor? Me encanta cuando haces eso

Harry se detuvo, cosa que la molesto mucho, la miro, y con su mejor sonrisa le dijo:

-Te prometo que serás la única persona a la que se lo haré, porque yo solo te amo a ti, jamás podré olvidarte linda.

-Fin Flashback-

Hermione cerró con un portazo y salió corriendo… ella jamás iba a olvidar a Harry, así que era mejor alejarse, aceptaría la beca para la academia de Francia que el director le había propuesto, no quería volver a ver jamás a su ex novio, Harry Potter.

Él sabia que Luna jamás lo iba a perdonar por lo que él mismo, Neville, le había dicho, pero todo era por su bien, él había sido amenazado, le habían dicho que le iban a quitar todo lo que el amaba, tubo que decirle esas cosas terribles, pero el la amaba y nunca podría olvidarla.

Neville la miró, estaba más hermosa que nunca, con el vestido ajustado y trasparentado debido a la lluvia.

Luna saltó sobre él y comenzó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas.

-TE ODIO! Juraste que me amabas!

Neville permaneció en silencio y no hizo nada para detener la golpiza a la que estaba siendo sometido.

Luego de un rato la chica se cansó de golpearlo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar.

-Por qué? Si yo te amaba mas que a mi vida?

El chico se quedo en silencio y luego de unos segundos le respondió:

-Te juro que todo tiene una explicación.

Hermione se apareció en su departamento y, llorando desconsoladamente se tiró en el sillón.

-Herms?-la voz de Ron hizo que se sobresalte-que te sucede?

-No es nada Ron

-Sabes de sobra que no puedes mentirme, es Harry devuelta?- ella asintió mientras que las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por sus mejillas.

-Herms, deberías decirle que sigues enamorada de él…

-No lo haré, me iré a Francia, el director me dijo que tenía una beca para mí, no la voy a dejar pasar.-Ron la miró como si le dijera que estaba saliendo con un ogro

-y como no puedes enfrentarte a él y a su novia decides irte a Francia, no? Ya veo, y yo soy el cobarde por un miedo a las arañas…

-Piensa lo que quieras, ya es una decisión tomada.

-Pero…tú sigues enamorada de Harry…recuerda que _donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan_!-definitivamente el pelirrojo quería convencerla a toda costa.

-Dos cosas Ron: una: lo mío son solo celos pasajeros, ya sabes, el ser humano siempre tiende a querer lo que no le está permitido. Y dos: las cenizas no pueden volver a prenderse-concluyó mirándolo con la victoria reflejada en su cara.

El joven Weasley quedó en silencio un momento, hasta que le dijo algo que la dejo sin palabras:

-… recuerda que el fénix renace de sus cenizas…

----------------------

Gustó??? Jajaja prometo aflojarle un poco con el drama!! Solo me queda pedirles…

REVIEWS!!!

Tina.


End file.
